My Eyes
by AkumuKitty9797
Summary: So how exactly does this half-shinigami, half-human feel about The Eyes of a shinigami and Kira?


If you've seen someone die. . . seen them taking their last breaths of air, you'd know what it was like to have to have the eyes of a shinigami.

Now, you're thinking, 'The eyes of a shinigami only allow you to see a person's name and how much longer they have to live.'

Well, this is exactly my point.

You try stepping outside, going about your daily, bland life, and you run into a mother strolling her child down the street. You take a look at them, and you see how much life they left.

What really pulls at your heartstrings is that above the child's head, you read the name Tanaka Keiko.

And it says the child has three days left to live.

To me, this is the same as seeing them die, because somewhere, whether it be on T.V. or in the local newspaper, or overhearing some ladies gossiping, you're gonna find out someone has died. And to me. . . seeing such an innocent child, no more than six months old, that will die in three days. . . it kind of makes you feel sympathy for the mother and family.

And the child.

Yes, it is heartbreaking to see this.

So, after strolling the street for a while longer, you realize you have meandered your way to the park, where you see an elderly couple sitting on the park bench, holding hands and talking. As you pass them, you can't help but notice the cluster of numbers above their head.

The elderly woman, whos name is apparently Maruyama Chiyo, will die tonight.

Seeing so many people. . .

Whose deaths are revealed to you like an open book. . .

It can destroy you. . .

Even if you've never seen the person before in your life. . .

You feel. . . emotions that can't be described.

Yes, having the eyes of a shinigami are as bad as watching someone die. Maybe worse.

When someone you know is going to die. . . often times you don't know it's going to happen. Unless they have cancer or something else equally terrible.

But when you see a complete stranger, whom you've never run into and have never seen before in your life. . . and you know when they're going to die. . .

It's actually very unnerving.

But I suppose, the cold-hearted people like Kira who can walk around and see when people will die. . . will see how much longer they will walk on this earth. . . it doesn't bother them. Kira thinks they pass righteous judgment, but they are wrong.

Interfering with death in itself is bad, but cutting the lifespan of someone short when it is not their time. . .

What if they were destined to die in their bed, holding the hand of their loved ones? What if their last moments were to be filled with content and not regret?

But Kira. . .

They make people die when they are scared and want to be in the presence of those that have giuded them throughout their lives embracing them. Kira has no right to take away the true way a person dies.

Because, how they die is the story of their life. Not their birth.

Being Kira hasn't brought life to this world.

Being Kira only takes away.

And no one should alter the story of someone else's life.

Because not only does being Kira cut out the page's of someone's story. . .

They burns what remains of their own.

So how do I know what it feels like to have shinigami eyes? How do I know the churning indecisive feelings of knowing the most crucial part of everyone's life?

Because I am half-human, half shinigami.

And I was born with the eyes of the shinigami.

And I have the Death Note.

And I am Kira.

And my name will be written next in the Death Note.

By me.

Tonight.

Because I have cut short the last life I can bear. I will not rip out the pages of people who have done bad, and I will go ahead and burn the book that is my life, instead of gradually ripping out pages I cannot replace.

Because the world no longer needs Kira.

People will die the way they are destined to.

So, I guess having Kira around is pretty pointless, huh?

Then again. . .

Getting rid of books that cannot be replaced makes us treasure the ones that still remain, no matter how much their pages are torn and burned.


End file.
